Song of the Lost
by Codywolf
Summary: Thorin regrets every moment without his hobbit, but now he might not get a chance to fix it. The Shire is burning, Bilbo is missing, and the orcs have unburied something in the depths of Moria that should have been left well alone.
1. Chapter 1

Shortly after the Battle of the Five Armies, about a year, word reached the mountain that something terrible had happened. Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King Under the Mountain, had healed from his wounds and was sitting in the War Chamber, looking over maps to see what more had to be done between Erebor and Dale. The elves of Mirkwood and the dwarves of Erebor were now peaceful, finding common ground in aiding the people of Dale. Laketown and Dale had been rebuilt, both with different purposes. Both were good for travelers. Laketown was where travel came out of Mirkwood. Dale was where travel from the mountain and beyond came. Ferries constantly crossed the lake, keeping everyone in contact and commerce was good. All of the company was healthy again, which was good. At least, the company he kept an eye on. Gandalf had disappeared not long after the hobbit had left, only staying long enough to make sure Thorin was well. The hobbit left as soon as he knew the dwarf would survive. He left in the night, not wanting to anger those he thought hated him. Gandalf left shortly after Thorin had started walking again, with words of warning should any try to harm the hobbit. Gandalf sent word every so often, letting them know how the rest of the world faired. Only once did he mention Bilbo Baggins, the burglar. He only said that Bilbo was making due and that he didn't want any guests. Thorin read it as Bilbo was trying to be a normal hobbit and suffering the consequences of adventuring, something hobbits frowned upon.

On this fine spring day, Thorin was drawn from his pondering by the sounds of hooves, racing up to Erebor through the large doors that were thrown open at the end of the chamber that led out onto a balcony of sorts. He straightened his robes and walked outside, where Balin was smoking a pipe, Dwalin was sharpening his ax and his nephews were actually studying, thanks to Balin. The rest of the company was going about their duties, each now a proper member of Thorin's court regarding their own skill sets. Balin nodded to the horse coming up the road, easily dodging workers, "Stone echoes well now."

They had been working on the stone road between Erebor and Dale now that most of the rebuilding was complete. Smoother and easier to maintain in the worst of conditions.

Thorin nodded, leaning against the railing as he watched the rider, "Seems in a bit of a hurry."

"That elf king probably just announcing the marriage of his son," Dwalin scoffed, not looking up.

"Something's not right," Balin shook his head. "I feel it in my bones."

"Your bones never lie, brother," Dwalin sobered, looking up now, watching the rider as they drew near. It was a sturdy looking horse, one from Dale by the looks, with a human rider. He skidded to a stop by the gates, looking up at Thorin. It was Bard's son. The lad rarely ran errands anymore. Too much to do down in Dale.

"King Thorin, I bring horrible news!" The boy cried up to him. He was pale and shaking, his grip tight on the dancing horse's reins.

"What, boy? What's happened?" Thorin felt his heart tightening.

"Word from Gandalf, sir, about the Shire. Sir, the Shire is burning!" the boy's words were like a dagger to Thorin's heart.

"Come up, quickly," Thorin turned and strode back into the War Chamber, the others following as they heard the gates open.

"Tis not good," Balin broke the silence first as he slowly sat, watching Thorin as he came to stop in front of the giant map on the back wall, arms behind his back, shoulders tense.

"We shall hear the boy out and choose our action then and only then," Thorin's voice shook slightly. They all choose to ignore the source. All cared for the hobbit and missed him dearly, but none as much as the king. It broke their hearts when Gandalf told them Bilbo didn't want to see anyone, but it was understood since the last he had seen anyone, Thorin had just thrown him out of Erebor. If only the hobbit had known how much Thorin had really cared for him.

"Should we send riders to the Blue Mountains? See what Dain knows?" Fili spoke up from where he and Kili sat, eyes filled with worry.

"Yes, yes we should," Thorin nodded slowly, not turning towards them. At that moment the doors were flung open and the boy rushed in, followed by the rest of the company. Dwalin stood, giving the lad his chair as the others sat, watching Thorin. Kili stood and got the boy some water, seeing as he looked like he had worked himself hard to get here quickly. Finally, after several moments of silence, Thorin spoke, "Tell me everything."

_The Shire was a peaceable place, rolling green hills giving way to farmland and the occasional town. Innocent inhabitants, the hobbits were. Never causing trouble with any strangers and making good trade with Bree and other such towns on their borders. They lived simple lives, never wishing to leave the confines of their hobbit holes. They never once imagined that would change._

_Change came in the form of fire and blood and blackness. There were screams and cries of mercy, wails and the sounds of torture. An army of orcs, from Moria, marched on the Shire for only one reason and one reason only. Because they could. They came from the north and met no resistance, easily destroying all in their path. They left a trail of blood and fire in their wake. The hobbits to the south had warning as black smoke filled the skies and many were able to escape, but some choose to try and fight. They fought bravely to the end. The hobbits weren't the only ones warned by the smoke, though. Dain's people in the Blue Mountains saw the smoke and quickly sent aid to the hobbits in the form of warriors. The orcs weren't prepared for the attack and many were slaughtered, but it was too late for the Shire. In the final battle, the orcs destroyed Hobbitton as their final act of hate in the once peaceful country. Only a small fraction of the orcs escaped back to their mountain stronghold, but they were victorious that day. The Shire was destroyed, her people displaced and many dead. The dwarves aided the survivors in burying their dead and offered them sanctuary. It was only when Gandalf arrived that it was discovered. The darkest act by the orcs. Those who had fought back, sacrificing themselves so that their neighbors could get away, were not all dead. A small group of hobbits had been dragged into the dark of Moria._

"Gandalf sends word that Dain himself and the wizard are leading an attack on Moria to try to save those hobbits, but it might be too late already," the boy looked down at his hands. "He sends a request though. Erebor is closer to Moria than the Blue Mountains. If they do find anyone, Gandalf wishes to know if Erebor's doors will be open."

"We will take any and all they bring," Thorin's voice was soft, his back still to the room. "The Shire gone. Is there anything else Gandalf says?"

"What of the hobbit who was with us?" Balin's voice shook, eyes watery. "Bilbo, what does he say about Bilbo."

The boy could meet no one's eyes now, instead focusing on Thorin's back, "Gandalf says….he says Bilbo was not among the dead."

The dwarves breathed a sigh of relief, but Thorin turned, face stony, "Who is he among?"

The boy's voice shook now, unable to look away from Thorin, "He….he was among those who stood and fought. He…he was dragged into Moria."


	2. Chapter 2

Just a little over a year after retaking their home, the company was now leaving it. Even though it was the middle of the night, the company didn't care. Their hobbit was in danger but it was also more than that. Their king's heart was in danger as well. They all could see it as plain as day. The way he had acted around the hobbit on their quest. The way he acted when he found out Bilbo had left. The way he had reacted when the boy had delivered the news. All the color had drained from Thorin's face and he quickly turned away, shoulders shaking. Immediately he had ordered a horse saddled, something to carry him to catch up with Dain's army before they reached Moria. The company of course was not going to let Thorin go alone and had ordered horses of their own while Balin had spoken to Thorin in private. He seemed calmer the next time they saw him, ordering that Dis, his sister, be summoned. Upon her arrival, he named her Regent until his return and left to pack. Fili and Kili quickly filled their mother in and her soft expression spoke volumes and her ordering her sons to go with their uncle said even more.

Now they raced through the night, too far from the lake now to see it, traveling along the edges of Mirkwood on swift ponies. Traveling light, they were making good time. It was a much different journey now than the last, darker, colder.

It took them only a week to find Dain's army and the dwarves were not alone. Elves from Lotherien filled out the ranks. Everyone was grim faced, knowing that if the King Under the Mountain was leaving his kingdom, this was indeed an important task they undertook. Thorin immediately sought out council with Dain and Gandalf, who willingly gave it.

"Most of the hobbits who survived are now living in the Blue Mountains with the dwarves left there helping the hobbits set up their own towns and farms," Dain was standing by the entrance of his war tent while Gandalf and the company sat around a table. Thorin was standing at the other end of the table, looking over maps. "A few went to Bree and a few went south. I've sent riders to find them and lead them to the Blue Mountains if they want."

"How many orcs are in Moria?" Thorin glanced at his cousin, expression controlled.

"No more than a hundred by our reckoning," Dain nodded to Gandalf. "With maybe twenty hobbits. No one has left or entered since we arrived and there is no sign that anyone has in some time."

"We are planning on attacking tonight," Gandalf leaned forward, watching Thorin. "The goal is to rescue any hobbits still alive."

"And you assume how many are?" Thorin met Gandalf's gaze.

"Far fewer than those who entered," Gandalf gave a heavy sigh. "We believe they took 30 from the Shire. We found eight bodies along the path the orcs took to return and 6 more were hanging outside the gates. None were Bilbo."

Thorin's shoulders dropped a bit and he nodded, "When this is done, we are sealing the gates of Moria so that none may enter."

"Why? It was once a very prosperous city!" Dain frowned.

"Our ancestors dug too deep, cousin," Thorin shook his head. "Grandfather wrote of it before his passing, of something dark stirring in the deep. I fear the orcs' attack had something to do with it. When we are done, Moria is sealed."

"Very well," Dain bowed his head. "Will you lead the attack with me?"

"We will," Thorin nodded.

Under the cover of night, the dwarves, elves and wizard snuck up to the gates of Moria, flung wide open from the orcs mad dash to get inside. Thorin ignored the chains hanging from around the gate, obviously where hobbits had been hung. No sounds reached them as they crossed into the dark, cold caverns of Moria, ancient home of the dwarves.

"Can you feel it?" Gandalf whispered to no one in particular. "Can you feel the beast?"

Whatever he spoke of, they all could feel it. A slight trembling in the floor and the smell of fire was all they needed to know something shifted in the deep. They didn't have to go far, though, to find the orcs. They had set up camp a few chambers in from the gates, huddling together, fighting and yelling at each other. None, though, went near the door at the back. It was there, though, that Thorin spotted what was left of the hobbits. Chained to the wall up high so that they couldn't reach the floor with their toes, two hobbits hung. No orcs went near them, seeing as they hung on either side of the door. Neither moved and a deep fear started to fester in Thorin's heart. What if they were too late?

A cry went up in the orc ranks and one unlucky orc was shoved towards the door as what seemed to be the leader roared, "Feed the balrog! Or you'll be fed to it!"

"A balrog," Gandalf gasped. "We must be swift. Have some of your men go and start to close the gates."

Dain nodded, glancing at Thorin, "Go, before it's too late."

Thorin nodded before giving an almighty cry and charging forward, Orcist shining in the firelight. The orcs gave up a cry, but they had been caught unawares. Thorin easily cut through them, counting on his men to have his back as he made for the hobbits. It was hard to see a difference between the two. Both were bloody and dirty, but one was a little fatter and taller. Gandalf stayed at Thorin's side, easily knocking orcs about with his staff and sword. It was not long before the two were through the ranks and into the open space. Only the one orc stood before them, shaking as it stood between them and the hobbits. Thorin didn't give it a second thought, just slashed off its head as Gandalf raced forward. He pressed a hand to the fatter hobbits forehead and sighed, "He is dead."

"The other?" Thorin rushed to the other, reaching up to press a hand to the hobbit's neck. He gave a gasp and his eyes snapped open, locking on Thorin. Thorin gave a sigh of relief before slamming Orcist into the chains, cutting them. He caught the hobbit, pulling him close, "You are safe, my hobbit. You are safe. I am here, Bilbo. Nothing will hurt you."

"T-t-thorin," Bilbo forced out, voice raspy and weak as he just let Thorin hold him, unable to support his own weight. "It…it will come….."

At that moment, something roared in the deep, drawing everyone's gaze to the door. Thorin looked at Gandalf, who looked back, "Run."

"Retreat!" Thorin roared as he turned, lifting Bilbo up over his shoulder, Orcist in his other hand. Most of the orcs were dead anyway and those who weren't were turning tail and running. The dwarves followed, killing any they caught as they ran from whatever was moving in the deep. Another roar echoed behind them as Thorin and Gandalf drew level with the gates. They were almost closed now, just enough space for two dwarves abreast to get through. Gandalf followed Thorin through before turning and slamming the doors shut with a burst of magic. Another burst and rocks slid down the mountain, piling in front of the door. Distantly they heard another roar and everyone tensed, but Gandalf waved a hand, "He is sealed away. He cannot get out."

"Back to camp," Dain ordered as he made his way over to Thorin, who was setting his burden down on the ground, kneeling next to the weakened hobbit. "How is he?"

"Exhausted," Thorin shrugged out of his coat as Bilbo shivered. "I will not know the full extent of his injuries until he is clean."

"I did not think anyone would come," Bilbo was forcing his eyes open, focused on Thorin. "The Shire, Thorin…..t-the Shire…..they b-b-burned it…."

"Many of the hobbits survived and are living near the Blue Mountains. The dwarves are helping them build a home," Thorin wrapped Bilbo in his coat. "And we all came. We do not abandon one of our own."

Bilbo gave a small smile before his eyes slipped close, one hand gripping Thorin's coat. Thorin took the other, examining the shackles still attached to the thin wrists, "I will need tools to remove these."

"We'll have tools and healing supplies brought to your tent," Dain nodded as the rest of the company hovered nearby, Gandalf keeping them at bay. "Whatever you need just let me know."

"I will," Thorin nodded before scooping of Bilbo's form and standing. Dain rested a hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"He will heal, cousin," Dain gave a small smile. "And we all hope you don't mess up this chance."

"I don't know what you speak of," Thorin growled, making to move forward, but Dain's hand was firm.

"Dis sent a bird ahead of you," was all he said, squeezing Thorin's shoulder one last time before letting him go. Thorin blinked and nodded, sighing at his sister's meddling before heading towards the others.

"Let us get our hobbit home," Thorin looked over the company, who nodded back. Thorin nodded back and headed back towards camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at camp, Thorin set Bilbo down on his bed as the others went to their own sleeping spots to watch over the hobbit. The company had been given a large tent upon their arrival to share. Fili and Kili set off in search of clean clothes for Bilbo once he was treated while Oin and Balin looked through what they had with for healing. Dwalin carried over a large basin of water, setting it down by Thorin, who was kneeling next to the bed, holding Bilbo's hand lightly in his as he examined the shackles, "I'll get those off, laddie. Start cleaning him up."

Thorin did as was told, quickly removing what was left of Bilbo's waist coat and undershirt with his knife, throwing the scraps on the ground. He grabbed a cloth from the basin and started wiping away the grim and blood. Underneath it all, bruises appeared and abrasions. He took extra care around cuts, making sure to clean out the wounds as well as he could. Biblo stayed still, limp under Thorin and Dwalin's care. Between the bulk of the two, they gave the hobbit some privacy while behind them, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur worked on setting up a partition between the bed and the rest of the tent.

Dwalin got the first shackle off and quickly cleaned the area underneath, growling as he dabbed at the torn up flesh. Bilbo flinched a little and whimpered, but Dwalin gently patted his hand, watching Bilbo's face till the hobbit settled down. By this time, Thorin had Bilbo's upper half cleaned, including his face, and was working on cleaning the hobbit's hair with the help of Balin. The other dwarves stayed on the other side of the partition, talking softly as they waited word on their hobbit. Dwalin reached for the other hand, trying to pry it loose from its death grip on Thorin's coat. Bilbo gave a tiny hiss, flinching under Dwalin's touch. Dwalin raised an eyebrow at the other two. Balin was smirking while Thorin frowned, "Try again."

Dwalin did as ordered and tried to remove the hand one finger at a time. Bilbo jerked away from Dwalin, eyes flying open as he gave a cry of terror. Dwalin quickly jerked away, letting go of the hobbit so as not to hurt him. Thorin moved onto the bed, touching Bilbo's shoulder gently. Bilbo spun around, striking out at Thorin. Thorin quickly grabbed Bilbo's hand so he didn't hurt himself, then the other, but Bilbo just tried to pull free. He wasn't with them, somewhere else, somewhere in a nightmare. Thorin shifted his hold, wrapping his arms around Bilbo and pulling the hobbit close, one hand around Bilbo's waist and one on the back of Bilbo's head, "Easy, Bilbo, shush. We aren't going to hurt you."

Bilbo went limp in his hold and Thorin feared he had passed out. He loosened his grip on Bilbo to see if he was awake and the hobbit grabbed hold of his tunic, gripping it tightly as the worst sound Thorin ever heard reached his ears. It was a hollow, empty sob, shaking Bilbo's entire frame. Thorin felt tears come to his eyes as he pulled Bilbo close once more, stroking Bilbo's head as he sobbed harder. Dwalin's hand came up and rubbed Bilbo's back as he started to sing softly, Balin joining in, singing the song from so long ago. From little hobbit holes and grouchy hobbits, an old map and a forgotten home, hopes and terrors and the beginning of something much more than the 15 beings gathered in the house that night.

Thorin had no idea how long they sat there, but Bilbo's sobs eventually died away. He still trembled in Thorin's hold, but he had let go of Thorin's shirt. Thorin loosened his hold as Dwalin's hand fell away, looking down at Bilbo. The hobbit wouldn't meet his gaze, his tear filled eyes focused on Thorin's chest. Thorin gently wiped away a tear, "Will you let Dwalin see you wrist?"

Bilbo nodded, holding out the shaking arm. Dwalin supported it in one of his hands, quickly removing the shackle and gently cleaning the abused flesh. Bilbo dropped his head to Thorin's chest, a small whimper escaping him. Thorin gently rubbed his back, "Does it hurt too much?"

No point denying Bilbo was in pain. Thorin almost missed what Bilbo said, it was so soft, "Everything hurts."

"It will get better, laddie," Dwalin nodded to Balin, who came over and started treating the wrists while Dwalin worked on getting Bilbo's pants off. Thorin kept his hold on Bilbo, providing something strong for Bilbo. His trembling was lessoning now as Dwalin worked on cleaning his lower half. Dwalin's partially contained groan had Thorin looking down to see where Dwalin was holding one of Bilbo's feet. The once well kept hair had been burned off, leaving some nasty looking blisters, "Oh, laddie."

Thorin glanced at Bilbo's face to see more tears falling silently before he turned his face into Thorin's shoulder, shaking again. Thorin took the hand Balin had already treated in his, rubbing his thumb over Bilbo's knuckles, trying to comfort him as Balin and Dwalin set about wrapping Bilbo's abused feet. It would be some time before Bilbo would be able to walk on his own. Dwalin and Balin quickly finished treating Bilbo's wounds. Bilbo's body was mostly covered in bandages now, making him look even smaller. Dwalin left and came back shortly with blankets and some clothes that looked too large for Bilbo, "They've got soup out there if you're up to eating, laddie."

Bilbo nodded into Thorin's shoulder and Balin left to get the soup while Thorin and Dwalin helped him dress. When Thorin made to stand, Bilbo gave a small cry and gripped Thorin's tunic tightly, "Don't go!"

"I am not," Thorin rested a hand on Bilbo's grip on his shirt, speaking softly. "I was just moving to get more comfortable and grab the blankets. I am just going over there, ok?"

Bilbo loosened his grip and Thorin stood, grabbing an extra pillow and the blankets and setting them down on the bed. He pulled his coat out from under Bilbo and wrapped it around his shoulders before sitting back down as Balin came back in. Bilbo pressed himself into Thorin's side, gripping the edge of the coat tightly. Balin smiled sadly as he sat down on Bilbo's other side, handing Thorin a bowl before gently setting one in Bilbo's lap, "Can you eat it yourself?"

"Yes," Bilbo said softly as Dwalin left to get himself and Balin bowls. Bilbo's hands shook, but he ate by himself, not looking up from the bowl. Thorin glanced over his head at the brothers, who looked sad. Bilbo got through half the bowl before setting the spoon down, returning his grip to the coat. None of them tried to force him to eat more. None of them could begin to fathom what was going on in Bilbo's head, but they would be there for him. Balin took the bowls and left before returning with a pitcher of water and a glass. He filled it and handed it to Bilbo.

"Drink some," the older dwarf coaxed. Bilbo did as he was told, taking small sips till he had finished half the glass before handing it back. Balin set the glass and pitcher on a table by the bed, "It will be there if you want more. Just ask Thorin. Dwalin and I will be just on the other side of the blanket with the others. Call if you need anything."

Bilbo nodded, ducking his head down a little. Balin sighed and pulled him into a hug before leaving. Dwalin squeezed Bilbo's shoulder before leaving. Thorin looked down at Bilbo, who was shaking again, "It's ok to cry, Bilbo. You're with friends here."

Bilbo sucked in a sharp breath before turning into Thorin and clinging to him as he sobbed once again. Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo, singing softly to him a lullaby his mother used to sing to him. Bilbo was exhausted by the time he was done, barely keeping his eyes open. Thorin chuckled and wrapped the coat around Bilbo tighter before shifting so he was lying down, Bilbo pulled tightly to his side with one of Thorin's arms wrapped around his waist. Bilbo turned and buried his face in Thorin's chest, curling up as tightly as he could. Thorin pulled a few more blankets over them before pressing a kiss to the top of Bilbo's head, "Sleep. I will protect you."


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin was jerked awake maybe just a few hours later to Bilbo struggling in his arms, still held in the grip of sleep as he cried out, babbling. Thorin pulled him closer, stroking his curly hair, whispering quickly in his ear," Its alright, Bilbo. I'm here. Thorin is here. I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you. I love you, Bilbo, love you so much. Please, please calm down. Please, love, please."

Bilbo slowly relaxed in his arms, breathing evening out before he slowly opened his eyes, blinking up at the dwarf, "T-t-thorin?"

"Yes, I'm here," Thorin pressed a kiss to Bilbo's forehead. "It was just a nightmare. You are safe."

"Did you mean it?" Bilbo whispered, one of his small hands wrapping around Thorin's.

"Yes, I did," Thorin gave him a gently smile. "I should've said it forever ago, but I didn't. I was foolish and stubborn. I nearly lost you."

"I think….I think I do….too," Bilbo gave a half smile, pressing closer to Thorin. "Will you keep them away?"

"I will keep everything away," Thorin continued to stroke Bilbo's hair. "Go back to sleep. You need your rest."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Bilbo let his eyes slip close.

"I don't plan on going anywhere."

By the end of the week, the company was ready to head back to Erebor. Bilbo was doing somewhat better, having a little more color to his cheeks. He was fine as long as he was around the company and the last few nights had given Thorin a break, sleeping with Kili and Fili, although Thorin was up and to his side the moment he heard a noise from Bilbo. During the day, Thorin would catch some sleep when he was not going to the talks with Dain and some of the elves from Lotherien. The elves had agreed to keep an eye on Moria, just to make sure the balrog stayed imprisoned. Most of Dain's wounded had already been sent ahead to Erebor and Dain's army would be marching soon to go back to the Iron Hills and check in with how his son was doing in his kingdom and to wait for his men to be healthy. After that, they would march back to the Blue Hills to help with the restoration of the Shire. Elrond had already sent a group of elves to see what they could do now.

Thorin decided that a week in the camp was long enough and the morning of the eighth day found his company mounting fresh ponies to carry them back to Erebor. He had refused an escort from Dain, saying his men were enough, as well as a wizard. Dain had given him a knowing look when he had settled the hobbit, still wrapped in Thorin's coat (he hadn't let it leave his shoulder's all week and Thorin had found a new one for the journey) and pressing close to the king as dwarves and elves looked on. Dain came and patted the neck of Thorin's pony, smiling up at the two, "Let me know when the day is. Or have Dis tell me. It will be good to finally see Thorin settled."

That had drawn more color from Bilbo's cheeks as he hid his face in Thorin's chest, which had rumbled with a laugh, "You may know before we do, cousin. We shall see you soon. Erebor's doors are always open."

With that, Thorin spurred his pony forward, leading the company out of the camp amidst cheers from the crowd that had gathered. They did not die away till there were a good few miles from camp. By that point, their formation had been forgotten. Kili, Fili and Ori had taken the lead, racing across the open parts before trotting back, laughing. Dwalin rode just ahead of Thorin, sitting casually as he watched his own partner, Ori, while making sure the land was safe. Dori, Nori, Oin and Gloin were behind, Dori grumbling about his younger brother while the other three smoked casually. Balin and Gandalf rode on either side of Thorin, both also smoking as they relaxed. Bifur, Bofur and Bombur trundled along to the left, playing catch with their mouths with nuts and berries they found along the way. Bilbo, feet still wrapped, sat sidesaddle in front of Thorin, one of Thorin's arms wrapped protectively around his waist. One of Bilbo's hands was entwined with his, his eyes closed with his head resting against Thorin's chest. He wasn't asleep, but it made Thorin's heart lighter to see Bilbo so relaxed.

"Now that we have our burglar back," Gandalf spoke up after a few more miles of relative silence. "I have a proposition for you all."

"Not another adventure," Balin groaned. "These old bones need rest."

"I was actually going to suggest a detour," Gandalf huffed. "We head south, around the southern tip of Mirkwood and then head north. I would dare say fresh air would do all of you some good."

"Its not a bad idea," Thorin nodded. "I would like to avoid going through Mirkwood again so soon. The elf king still has spider problems."

"No adventures though?" Dwalin looked back at them.

"Only the ones you all find, which I dare say shouldn't be too hard," Gandalf laughed.

"I say let's," Bilbo spoke up, opening his eyes. His voice was better now, not so raspy. "Its not even summer yet. Good time for traveling."

"Aye, it is," Thorin smiled, resting his chin on Bilbo's head.

"I will only agree if all you lovebirds keep it in. That goes triple for you, Dwalin!" Dori called from the back.

"I am nothing but the model of control, Dori. Its Ori you have to watch out for," Dwalin laughed as said dwarf slowed so he was riding abreast with Dwalin.

"Shush, Dwalin!" Ori had a look of mock horror on his face as he hit Dwalin. "He wasn't suppose to know!"

That got everyone laughing as Dori spluttered, going red. Kili and Fili rode back, wondering what was so funny. Bofur gladly retold the story, adding a few embellishments. Bilbo tilted his head up while everyone was laughing, looking up at Thorin, "What Dain said, about a day?"

"If you'll have me," Thorin rested his forehead against Bilbo's, talking quietly.

"Is there a lot of fanfare to it?" Bilbo whispered.

"No, we'll keep it small. As small as you want," Thorin smiled.

"We don't have to invite anyone from my side, except maybe Primilla and Bungo and their son, Frodo. And the Old Took. Gaffer Gamgee and his son and his family. And a few of the Tooks. And maybe a Brandybuck or two," Bilbo chuckled. "But I don't think anyone would want to travel, but sending them an invite at least would be polite."

"We'll send a raven, so that we can have an answer back as soon as possible," Thorin kissed Bilbo's nose. "We'll let Dis handle most of it, though."

"Dis is your….sister?" Bilbo frowned, thinking.

"Yes, Kili and Fili's mother. Right terrifying when she wants to be, but she'll know what to do," Thorin squeezed Bilbo's hand. "It might even be all ready when we get back."

"So soon?" Bilbo now looked worried.

"It all depends on how long it takes us to get back," Thorin smiled brightly. "We don't have to really be back till the fall."

"Oye! You two, quit it with the puppy eyes! You're making me sick!" Kili called back.

"We are having a serious conversation," Thorin lifted his head from Bilbo's. "Show some respect to your king and consort, boy!"

"Can we change the title?" Bilbo buried his red face in Thorin's chest as everyone laughed.

"Well, I can't call you my Queen," Thorin smiled cheekily. "Or the boys will call you auntie."

"We already are going to!" Fili laughed back at them.

"Uncle Thorin does need someone to keep him in line," Kili smiled brightly back.

"You need to punish your nephews," Bilbo crossed his arms, looking up at Thorin. "Because your consort has been insulted."

"You're right," Thorin nodded, smiling brightly. "Dwalin, two against two?"

"Would be a pleasure, your majesty," Dwalin mock bowed as Fili and Kili grew worried. They looked at each other before spurring their horses into a run. Thorin handed Bilbo off to Balin before kicking his horse forward as he and Dwalin took chase. Gandalf shifted over as Bilbo got comfortable, he and Balin watching as Balin pulled his pony to a stop.

"I did warn them about adventures," Gandalf sighed in mock misery as the others raced to join in the chase around the field. "So uncivilized."

"Tis a sad day when they go crazy," Balin gave Bilbo his spare pipe before nudging his pony forward. "You'll have your hands full, Bilbo."

"That's a bad thing, right?" Bilbo gave them a small smile before puffing on the pipe as they rode through the field, the others now on the ground ahead, wrestling as the ponies stood about, eating away. Thorin had Fili in a headlock while Dwalin was somehow being pinned down by Ori. Kili and Bofur had teamed up against Bombur, who was just sitting on the two. Bifur was sitting on his pony, looking amused while Nori and Dori took on Oin and Gloin. Balin, Bilbo, Bifur and Gandalf shared a smile before Balin set Bilbo on Thorin's pony. Each grabbed the reins of the two ponies closest, tying a lead to the them. Gandalf grabbed the last one, tying it to their baggage pony before they nudged their ponies forward, leading the rider less ponies away. They were well into the nearby stand of trees when they heard Dwalin roar, "THE PONIES!"

The dwarves caught up to the ponies on the other side of the trees, all red faced and a little peeved to see that the others were not stopping and actually laughing at them. Although Thorin couldn't help the smile that came to his face when he saw Bilbo on his pony, laughing and smiling brightly as he led the way across the stream. He charged ahead of the others, coming alongside of Bilbo and pulled him off the pony and into the water. It wasn't too deep, about Thorin's waist, but Bilbo twisted just right as he was pulled off the pony for Thorin to stumble and they both fell into the water. They came up gasping for air, a few feet apart. Thorin was worried, seeing as Bilbo was still healing, and started to make his way over when Bilbo splashed him, laughing before taking off for shore. Thorin gave a hearty laugh and took after him, tackling Bilbo in the shallows. He pinned Bilbo down, their legs still in the water and smiled ferally at him, "You stole my pony, you little thief."

"Burglar, actually," Bilbo tried to reach up, but Thorin pinned his arms down.

"Don't care which, you still have to be punished," Thorin snarled in mock anger. His wet hair tumbled down around his face, the water falling down onto Bilbo's face. Bilbo looked amazing, face flushed, a bright smile on his face as his eyes twinkled.

"Please, sir, have mercy!" Bilbo weakly struggled. "It was Balin's idea! He's a horrible influence."

"I'll let Dwalin deal with him," Thorin growled before leaning down and kissing Bilbo gently, their noses brushing. Bilbo sighed, going limp beneath him before pressing back. It was a slow kiss, a lazy kiss and neither pulled away till they had to breath. Thorin rested his forehead against Bilbo's, smiling, "Had enough?"

"We have!" One of the dwarves called. Thorin ignored them as he leaned down, kissing Bilbo again before pulling away, nipping at his nose.

"Don't want you catching cold," Thorin pulled Bilbo up as he stood, easily lifting the smaller hobbit so he was being carried bridal style. He stopped, looking over Bilbo, "Where's your coat?"

"Your coat is back on the pony," Bilbo smiled. "Why do I need your coat when I have you?"

Thorin smiled brightly, kissing him again before carrying him over to where the others had gathered the ponies, "We'll go a few more miles before we stop."

"Oh, thank goodness, they're done," Kili sighed in relief from the back of his pony. Somehow all of the company had gotten wet while Thorin and Bilbo had been busy.

"We heard that," Thorin shot a glare at his nephew as he helped Bilbo onto the pony. Bilbo pulled the coat over his lap, out of Thorin's way as he climbed on before handing it to Thorin.

"Here you go," he pushed it into Thorin's hands. Thorin smiled and secured it on the back of the pony before wrapping an arm around Bilbo and setting off. It was warm enough out, anyway, for them to dry in the sun.

"We weren't talking about you, "Fili came to ride alongside them. "We were talking about Dwalin and Ori. They're worse than you two!"

"Are not!" Dwalin humphed from his pony behind them.

"Agreed," Ori nodded.

"This is going to be a long journey," Balin sighed and everyone laughed, enjoying the companionship that had been missing for quite some time.


	5. Chapter 5

6 months later

It had been sometime since Bilbo had seen Erebor, but he had never been so happy to see it. After being dragged from the burning remnants of his home to the dark pits of Moria and then all over with the Company, it was nice to know that he know had a permanent home once again. He didn't mind traveling with the 13 dwarves and Gandalf, but he was ready to settle, to rest, to feel safe without having to have Thorin there holding him. Thorin….

At the moment, Thorin's strong arm was wrapped around his middle while his other hand held the reins. Bilbo was dozing against him, his back pressed to Thorin's chest while Thorin talked to Balin, his voice happy and light. He and Thorin had argued plenty, but that was a good thing. Thorin had once told him that he preferred Bilbo reacting so loudly than no reaction at all. He hated seeing Bilbo when the hobbit would just shut down, drawing inwards. Sometimes Bilbo wouldn't even notice until Thorin was holding him tightly, singing softly to him while the others moved around them like nothing was wrong. Sometimes Bilbo woke in the night screaming and not once did anyone complain about him letting the entirety of Middle Earth know where they were. Thorin just held him close and let him cry.

The rest of the company had gone out of their way to make sure Bilbo was healing right. Bombur made sure Bilbo always got extra to eat while Oin made Biblo stay off his feet an extra week just to make sure his skin healed right. Balin made him a pipe so he could smoke and Bifur and Bofur had started teaching him how to whittle. Dori and Ori pulled him into their discussions and Nori seemed to find odds and ends that he thought would do well with Bilbo's things. Gloin and Dwalin had taken it upon themselves to teach Bilbo to fight once he was healed, even though he'd proven right away that he was more adept at a sword than when he had left their company. Gandalf would come sit by him at night and would blow smoke rings with him and after a while they talked of the Shire of old, helping Bilbo heal more wounds. The dwarves learned more about their hobbit when Gandalf got him talking about the Shire. Learned more about how their hobbit wasn't as peaceable as he first seemed.

But now they were coming home, to Erebor, to the Lonely Mountain. To their families and their forges and mines and kitchens. And they were pulling Bilbo in just as if he had always belonged. They'd skirted around the newly built Dale, wanting to get home as soon as possible. A well kept road ran from Dale to Erebor and all who traveled it got out of the way of the dwarves. Fili and Balin led, with Dwalin, Ori and Kili behind. Thorin was behind them with Gandalf to his one side and Gloin to the other. Oin, Dori and Nori were behind them with Bifur, Bofur and Bombur bringing up the rear.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Thorin whispered in his ear and Bilbo smiled.

"I couldn't have dreamed something like this," Bilbo whispered back as they drew up the gates. A very stocky woman stood on the ramparts, looking down at them with her hands on her hips.

"And what can I do for you, ladies?" she barked down at them and Bilbo could hear Thorin in her voice. Must be Dis.

"If its not too much, my lady, could we enter?" Balin called up. "We've got some starving lads here who haven't had a proper bath in ages. Or a decent meal for that matter."

"My boys are whole and healthy?" Dis frowned, eyes falling on Thorin. Her expression immediately softened when she saw the small hobbit in front of her brother.

"Yes, dear sister, they are. If not a bit too wild at the moment, which I shouldn't imagine you couldn't take care of in no time," Thorin answered, a laugh in his voice. That seemed to relax the dwarf lady.

"Open the gates and let the people know the King has returned and is victorious," Dis called. They could hear the cheers inside the mountain over the groaned of the large gates being opened.

Dis was waiting with in the third gate, looking just as regal here as she did up on the ramparts. A few women were gathered behind her while off to the side other dwarves stood that Bilbo figured were advisors. They had left the ponies within the first gate and had gone the rest of the way on foot. Bilbo's feet were still a little tender, but walking was helping toughen the soles once more. Thorin kept an arm around him even though some of the dwarves had given Bilbo dark looks. The Company stopped a little ways from the others, no one breaking the silence. Dis suddenly started smiling and rushed forward, pulling Kili and Fili into a hug. That set off the other women, who rushed forward to their respective dwarves. Gloin's wife was there with their son while another woman hugged Balin. Two other women threw themselves at Nori and Bofur while Bombur met his gal halfway, lifting her up easily and swinging her around. Bilbo just smiled as he felt Thorin's arm tighten around his shoulders as the advisors moved forward.

"Your majesty," one dwarf said as they all bowed.

"Bilbo, this is Bjorn, my trusted advisor. He is second to Balin," Thorin introduced. "I will meet with you later, with Balin."

"Of course, my lord. We just thought it would be best we were here to welcome you and your consort back," Bjorn straightened, smiling a little. "Your sister had your quarters prepared accordingly."

"And I dare say it's a good thing. He's nothing but skin and bones," a voice spoke up from behind them and before Bilbo could turn he was lifted off the ground into a very warm hug. "Its so good to see you safe, little brother!"

"Dis, please put Bilbo down before you squeeze all the air out of him," He heard Thorin sigh before he was set down. Thorin immediately wrapped an arm around his waist, steadying him as he was pulled close.

"Be off with all of you," Dis moved into view, shooing the advisors away before turning to Thorin, smirking. "I am just happy you are all well."

"I know, sister," Thorin chuckled. "I just like my hobbit where he is."

"Well, I would like you and the hobbit upstairs, eating. Is that possible?" Dis shook her head. "There is much to do, but I refuse to let any of it be done till you all have a good warm meal in your bellies. "

"I think we can," Thorin nodded before leading the others out of the hall and up the stairs. He leaned close to Bilbo as they went, "Are you ok?"

"I am more than ok," Bilbo whispered back, smiling up at Thorin. "I am home."


End file.
